


Tenerife Sea

by BeyondFandoms



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 13:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondFandoms/pseuds/BeyondFandoms
Summary: “And should this be the last thing I see / I want you to know it's enough for me / 'Cos all that you are is all that I'll ever need...”





	Tenerife Sea

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by Ed Sheeran’s “Tenerife Sea”! It’s such a beautiful song, and I feel like it would perfectly encapsulate the feelings Harry and Draco would have during their wedding.

Harry was nervous.  _Of course_ he was, why wouldn’t he be? This was only the biggest day of his  _life_ , after all. He fumbled with his bowtie, watching himself in the mirror.  _Why_ had he agreed to dress so fancy? He could barely tie his shoes most days, much less this ridiculous thing. Just as he was starting to give up, Hermione came in, smiling at how fed up he looked with his tie.

“Need some assistance?” she asked, not even waiting for answer before she began to work on the tie.

“Thanks,” Harry said.

“It’s no trouble. Someone’s got to be able to do it. Gotta say, you’re in luck Draco’s been doing this all his life. You’d never be able to go anywhere nice without him to do you up, would you?”

“Yeah, yeah. We all know he’s classier than me, guess I am lucky for that.” Harry chuckled nervously. Hermione picked up on it instantly; she’d always been good at telling others’ emotions the second they showed in the slightest. Harry never quite understood how she did it.

“Having doubts?” she asked.

“I- Not  _doubts_ , per se, but- Well, I just--” Harry took a deep breath, starting again. “Do you- Do you think I made the right decision?”

“What do you mean?”

“Draco. Do you think- What- What if it doesn’t work out? What if we get married and after a while he meets someone better and- Oh god, what if he’s already met someone better and he just hasn’t realised yet and what if he does and- and--”

“ _Stop_ ,” Hermione interrupted. “You  _love_  him, Harry. I- I’ve never seen  _anyone_ as in love as the two of you are. You have  _nothing_  to worry about.”

“Yeah, but--”

“ _No ‘buts,’_  okay? If the two of you weren’t meant for each other, things would have blown up a long time ago. Need I remind you that you spent almost the  _entirety_  of your years at Hogwarts jumping down each other’s throats? If you two weren’t fighting, you just weren’t in the same room as each other. So if you two were gonna blow up, you’d never have made it this long. What’s it been now, three years? You’d have killed each other by now if it wasn’t true love.”

Harry sighed. “I suppose you’re right, I’m just worried is all.”

“ _Everyone_  gets nervous and worried before their wedding, Harry, that’s  _normal._ Trust me, once you see him walking down that aisle, every doubt you’re having will go away.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m  _positive_.” Hermione smiled. “Now come on, your wedding’s about to start, and you’d best not be late!”

* * *

Harry wasn’t quite sure if he believed Hermione. As he stood at the altar, scanning the crowd, he felt his stomach twist into knots of anxiety. He found his brain running over everything that could possibly go wrong and try as he might, he couldn’t make it stop. He watched the rest of the procession, “bridesmaids” and “groomsmen” slowly lining up on either side of him. (If he and Draco were both grooms, could the girls really be _bridesmaids_? Semantics were not Harry’s strong suit, though they did provide a nice temporary distraction from his anxiety.) Part of him just wanted this to be over with, so they could get to the part with the alcohol and he could calm his nerves. Another part of him wanted to memorize every detail of the proceedings, wanted never to forget this day, no matter how old he got or how much his memory declined. His mind kept warring between the two options, only stopping as Draco entered the room.

Hermione was right. The second Harry’s eyes landed on Draco, the blonde smiled so brightly, Harry could’ve sworn it made all the lights dimmer around him. Harry felt his worries fall away; his mind cleared and Draco was all he could think of. _He’s beautiful_ , Harry thought,  _more beautiful now than he’s ever been._

 _He’s perfect,_ Harry followed up. _I’ve never felt so much love for any one person in my life._

Draco’s hand was placed in Harry’s, and Harry smiled at him, whispering “I love you so much.”

Draco’s smile managed to get even brighter then, as he whispered back, “I love you, too, but save it for your vows.”

Harry really felt it now, the weight of the promise they’d be making in a few moments. As that weight settled in and Harry felt the vast expanse of an eternity with Draco spreading itself before him, all he could think was that there’s no one he’d rather be traveling that vast expanse with.


End file.
